She Got Knocked Up!
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: Gajeel has gotten Lucy pregnant and it ain't pretty. She's a hot mess, the pregnancy is just one big hot mess. Without Laxus and Cana, Gajeel would most likely be dead. And DON'T even get him started on the moods swings. Only thing keeping him alive is his dedication to Lucy, and the fact that this is a story i made HA! (M for a reason, people its bout being preggers what ya think)
**How i got the idea of this story, it will forever be a mystery to me. People. This story is my OTP Heaven. Do not ruin it by laughing at my lack of realism. lol I don't believe any fanfic would be considered, "realistic." Have you seen how jacked up parings could get!? I mean Gajeel and Freed people, _Gajeel and Freed._ **

**Okay i'll stop picking on myself.**

 **Anyway, if there is anything that i put about Pregnancy or anything like that in this chapter or later chapters wrong, people , please, correct me, _please Mavis_ do not leave me dumb. All this information came from an old ass documentary i had to watch in health class. (Seriously that was some bad acting, if we haven't improved anything else in our entertainment its's got to be acting. Right? Oh and Nichols Cage doesn't count, leave that baby be.)**

 **I'm done ranting. Don't sue me for the long note. I got a lot of things to say its been a while since i've posted.**

 **Anyway you guys please enjoy.**

 **Again sorry for any mistakes.**

 **3:30 am**

The feeling hit her fast. Like an uncontrollable roller coaster was taking off, up her throat. Lucy sat up in bed, grabbed her stomach in one hand and cupped her mouth in the other. She didn't even know if she was going to make it to her bathroom. She snapped her head over to Gajeel beside her, sound a sleep, his obnoxious snoring evidence of that. She frowned down at him instantly pissed off. She took her leg from under the covers and shoved the, into his manhood. His eyes rocketed open, wide and alert to the pain.

"Mother fuc-!" He shot up form the comfortable pillow and cupped his Jr. "Lucy! What the he-" She cut him off slapping her hand on his and pointed to the trash can on the other side of the room. "Whats wrong?" Her eyes grew as if to ask him, _are you a fucking retard_? "Are you sick, again?" She rolls her eyes shoving his stomach. "Okay, okay give me a second." He jumps out of the bed and jogs over to her side. "Okay, I'm going to lift you up and carry you to the bathroom. Okay?" Lucy gives him the motion to hurry up and he immediately goes in to scoop her up.

He halls her up into his arms, charges out the bed room, zips on past the living room and landed in the bathroom right across from it. He nearly slammed the door off its hinges as he kicked it open, setting Lucy on the toilet. She frowns at him and he quickly picks her back up and flips her around, setting the seat up. As soon as the lid was out of the way, Lucy was heaving up her last evening's meal. Gajeel calmly pulls her hair back and gets a towel.

"Food poisoning," she was able to mumble out of the up chuck. Gajeel shook his head going in to hug her when she sat up.

"No, you need to see a doctor. You shouldn't be getting food poisoning every night." Lucy hugs him around his waist and lays her head on his chest. His warmth soothed her stomach a bit. " I think its something else. Are you allergic to anything?"

"Nothing that i know of." she cringes, "Maybe i'm just allergic to your cooking." Gajeel Laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Seriously i thinks its something more." Lucy frowned and pushed back away from him.

"What are you saying?" Gajeel shrugs.

"Lets just have the doctor answer that."

 **5:23 am**

The emergency room is freezing cold. Lucy had curled herself in a ball and tucked her hands into her shirt all while leaning onto Gajeel. He had his hands crossed over his Stomach and his head kick back. He was sleep and when there was a sleeping Gajeel, there was snoring. Lucy wanted to punch him.

It was forever before a nurse came in to get them. The only other people there besides them was another couple with a small baby and a son playing on a cell phone. There was an old woman and her daughter who were watching the TV that left into the back when they had made it in. And in the very back was a pregnant woman talking on the phone. Probably talking to her husband. Lucy guessed that from the way a man with a suitcase came in out of breath and ran over to her with tears in his eyes, asking her of she was ready. She must be in labor.

Lucy pulled herself closer into a ball and curled tighter into Gajeel's arm. He steered a bit and turned down to look at her. "They call us yet?" He asks. Lucy shook her head and let out a breath. Gajeel took his hand and pushed her forehead into his lips for a small kiss. Lucy poked his leg and let out a small laugh.

They were there for maybe another hour before a brown haired woman walked in and called for them. Lucy quickly straightened herself and stood. Gajeel slowly caught up with her ask she nearly ran over to the woman. She smiled at them and closed the door after they walked in.

She walked Lucy over to a scale and took her weight as she took her blood pressure. Lucy made faces at Gajeel the whole time. He was tired to even give her a goofy grin back. She felt a bit bad to have him up so early. She hoped whatever was wrong with her didn't effect him in a way that she couldn't take care of herself.

When the woman was finished she wrote everything down and directed them to a room. Once in Lucy immediately jumped onto the bed thing and beckoned Gajeel to her side. He held her hand, taking the chair and planting it beside her.

"A doctor will be right with you." The woman finally said after a moment. They both shook their heads and watched as she left, closing the door behind her.

 **6:14 am**

Lucy took Gajeel's hand and pressed it into her lap. He looked up at her, worried, feeling her anxiety. "nervous?" He asked. Lucy bit her lip and turned her head to the side.

"What if i'm like that woman in the waiting room?" Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"The one with the old woman?" Lucy shook her head. and could feel the lump in her throat grow wider. She closed her eyes and buried her face into his hand, covering her face. Gajeel could see her turning red. "The one behind them?" When she shook her head, Gajeel got what she was trying to say. "I pull out so you should be fine" Lucy's face deepen's color.

"That doesn't always work." They both snap their heads up and see a male doctor with ginger hair and a long beard come in. He gives them both a warm smile and sets a clipboard down to shake their hands. "Dr. Clive. Nice to meet the both of you." Lucy lowers her head in a bow and smacks for Gajeel to do the same. "Would you care to give me a brief description of how you're feeling Ms. Heartifllia."

Lucy clears her throat and fumbles with Gajeel's hand. "I've been pretty sick lately. Food poisoning-"

"Is what she thinks it is." Gajeel cuts in. Lucy frowns.

"Well it happens like maybe ten hours after i eat." She explains.

"Enough for the food to get settled in," The Dr. Clive adds, "Continue."

"After that i just throw it all up." He writes it all down and nods.

Gajeel leans in. "She doesn't eat enough to begin with."

To her defense, Lucy cuts in, "I just don't have the appetite sometimes. Sometimes, i feel too bloated to even pick up a fork."

"Bloated?" Dr. Clive sets his pen on the top of his clipboard and takes in a short breath. "Do you by any chance frequently take a trip to the bathroom?"

Lucy bit her lip and shyly replied, "One or two?" Dr. Clive, blinked a few times before chuckling.

"One sweet heart." Lucy straightened herself out and thought about it for a long moment. She felt like she went pretty averagely. She didn't really think it was anything out of the ordinary. So, no she didn't.

"No," she replied. "I'm fine when it comes to peeing." Dr. Clive nodded and narrowed his eyes.

"Any sudden mood swings. Doesn't have to happen every hour or so, but just any changes in mood."

Gajeel cocked his head to the side, "Like?"

"For a example, " Dr. Clive started, " you may feel fine, but after a moment of just sitting around you become quite angry. Nothing in particular triggered it, it just happened." Gajeel instantly jumped on answer.

"Hell yea-"

"No." Lucy squeezed Gajeel's hand tightly as in a way to warn him to keep his mouth shut. Dr. Clive took this in writing.

"Alright Ms. heartifllia i'm going to ask you a few questions, Just answer shortly with a yes or no." Lucy nodded and waited for him to continue. "Have you had this happen to you before in the past?"

Lucy shook her head, "No, this is the first time."

"Any major illness you have at the moment or had."

"No"

"Hospitalizations, Surgeries?"

"No"

"Do you smoke or take drugs."

"No sir."

"Are you on any medication."

"No."

"Does anyone in your family have any major illnesses, cancer?"

Lucy hesitated for a moment, "My mother had Breast Cancer."

"She's cured?"

"No...she pasted away two years ago due to it." Dr. Clive paused for a moment and looked up at her. Gajeel tightened his grip on her hand, knowing how sensitive the topic was on her still. wrote it down after giving her his condolences.

"Is there or will there be any chance of you being Pregnant in the next two months."

Lucy bit her lip before she answered with a small, "yes" at the same time Gajeel snapped, "No." Dr. Clive chuckles and sets his clipboard to the side and takes a stand.

"I'll run a small test on your breasts for breast cancer, you don't have any of the symptoms as far as i know, but just to be on the safe side i would need to check." Lucy nodded as Gajeel growled knowing what was about to happen. "Also," Dr. Clive Smiled and patted his hand on her knee, "You do have symptoms of pregnancy. Why don't we take a quick test while we're at it and tomorrow morning i want you to be at the." Lucy looked down at Gajeel, seeing as his face had gone ten shades lighter.

 **8:41 am**

"I'm so tired, and hungry, and cold, and tired." Gajeel put his arm around his girlfriend, tugged her out the waiting room, and out into the parking lot. "I want a hot Waffle House stack of Waffles." Gajeel sighed and steered her to their black truck and opened her door.

"Sure." He said. "Anything for the princess." Lucy snapped her head back at him.

"Don't get all happy jacks on me now. That test may have been negative but he gave us two more to take. Those things are never accurate." Gajeel gave her a look.

"Who said i would be happy if you weren't pregnant. "

"So you wouldn't be happy?" No reply." That's what i thought." Lucy slammed the door shut and crossed her arms over her chest. Gajeel groaned just dreading what outcome would erupt from what he was about to say.

He walked over to the other side of the truck and got in starting it. "Look," he started, "It isn't that i wouldn't be happy, of course i would be happy. I would like to start a family with you, but don't you think it would be a bit too fast. We've only been dating for two years. I'm worried." Lucy looked over to him and got his point.

"I know, but you wouldn't leave me if i was would you?" Gajeel's hands froze on the steering wheel. He stayed frozen like that for a long while. She looked over him as suddenly he turned and got back out the truck. She watched him, anger about to burst out of her system, before the door to her side swung open and she was embraced in strong, protective arms.

Gajeel cupped the back of her head and held her tightly. "What the hell." He fussed. "There's not a damn thing on this earth that would make me want to leave you and my child behind but death itself. No, i'd kick Grim's ass if he even thought to take me away from you when you're pregnant and i've still got to protect you." Lucy's eyes welled up in tears. What was she so nervous about? Gajeel had always been there fore here, whenever she needed him, she was there to help get her through whatever obstacle was placed in her oath. A baby would be no different. When Gajeel was sent to her, he was meant to stick with her.

He pulled away from her for a moment and held her head in his hands. "We clear on that?" He asked. "Stop crying. I'm here to stay damn it."

Lucy nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Okay."

 **9:00 am**

Waffles, sausage, eggs, bacon, grits, and orange juice. Gajeel looked at it all before him and slid the bacon closer to Lucy. She looke down at them then up at him. "What-"

"For the baby."

"We don't know if i'm pregnant."

"You could be."

"What happened to your pull out game." Gajeel's eyes narrowed.

"Okay, i admit," he started holding up his hands in play surrender, " a few weeks ago i didn't... you know..." Lucy sighed and grabbed her orange juice, taking a sip.

"Let's eat."

"Agreed."

 **11:00 am the next day.**

"So," the Obstetrician leaned in with a smile on her face, "You think you're pregnant and Dr. Clive sent you to me?" Lucy nodded. Gajeel was leashed to his tree in the waiting room so he wouldn't confuse the nice woman here to really see if Lucy was pregnant. She was blue eyed, long silver locks, and a round welcoming face. Lucy loved her already.

"Yes, i would like to take a real, blood test. The pregnancy test was negative, but Dr. Clive said they aren't always correct." The Obstetrician, whose name turned out to be Mirajane, agreed with a dip of her head.

"Not all the time. I took three tests before i found out i was. Its always best for the Blood tests to do their thing and see for sure if you're pregnant." Lucy nodded and watched as she got up and got everything ready. Lucy closed her eyes through the whole process. When the woman was finished, she gave Lucy a smile and told her she'll be back and that Lucy was free to go home and wait on results or stick around. Lucy wanted to bail and go home.

Once she was home, Gajeel asked her how everything went. They conversation was short form how nervous the two was. Lucy bit her nails the whole time and Gajeel pasted across the floor. Then tension in the air was high with anxiety.

When the doorbell rang Lucy jumped and nearly ran to the door. When she opened it Laxus and Cana stood, surprised by how fast she swung the door open. "Thank you Mavis," She said throwing herself at them.

"Woah!" Cana said laughing. "Ain't she excited to see us?" Laxus patted her head and Cana gave her a warm hug, "What wrong Lu, you seem tense. We didn't come at a bad time did we?" Cana felt the stain of tears hitting her shoulder and pushed Lucy back a bit to see her face. "Lucy?"

"I'm sorry," she wiped the tears away, but it was helpless, almost like a river of tears pouring from her eyes, "I'm just nervous."

Laxus frowned down at her setting the bags he had came in with down to the ground. Cana closed the door behind them. "Did Gajeel say something that hurt you?" He asked. Lucy shook her head. "Did you two have a fight?" Head shake. "Then what happened."

"I'm ner..vous...i...took...test...Mira...they're gonna..call." Laxus leaned in a bit stupefied in the moment.

"Huh?" Lucy was suddenly pissed. She took her hand and shoved him with it a bit harshly. He blinked away the confusion and watched as she stomped over to the couch and planted herself down.

Cana, a bit uneasy now, turned to humor to lightened the mood. "Come on, Lu, you're acting Pregnant," Lucy snapped her head back over to her and was instantly in tears again. "Woah! Touchy subject! Touchy Subject! Laxus comfort her!"

Laxus was still recovering from the unexpected shove and cocked his head to the side. "What? I only made it worse, apparently."

Gajeel came in then running over to Lucy, phone in hand and out of breath. "The results are back!" He said, kneeling to her height. Lucy snatched the phone away from him and placed it to her ear.

"Mirajane?" Cana and Laxus watched, still confused, as Lucy's eyes grew as wide as the roller coaster of emotions they had just been through. Lucy grabbed Gajeel by the collar and nearly screamed, "You son of a bitch got me PREGNANT!"

 **Don't pay Lucy's anger any attention people it's the baby. Be ready for anther chapter sometime soon. ^.^**

 **And would have penned Gildarts as the doctor type!**

 **Next Chappy soon!**


End file.
